Be My Boy!
by Armalita Nanda R
Summary: Kid nggak punya pacar dan nggak peduli itu. Yang dipedulikannya adalah tingkah sahabatnya, Tetsuma yang tiba-tiba senyum-senyum gaje. RnR?


Be My Boy!

By : Armalita Nanda R.

Hajimemashitte! Watashi wa Armalita Nanda R. desu~! Saya baru di fandom Eyeshield 21 dan saya adalah seorang fujoshi.

Minna sama onegai shimasu (nunduk2)

* * *

Pairing : TetsuKid

Genre : Romance/Friendship

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

WARNING : OOC, Shou-ai, Bahasa nggak baku (tapi setengah baku), Gaje, Typo.

* * *

Pagi yang cerah di SMU Seibu. Nampak anggota seibu Wild Gunmans yang sedang berlatih. Tentu saja yang menarik perhatian hanya 3, Tetsuma, Kid, dan Riku. Pertama, mari kita mulai

dengan sang quarterback yang terkenal dengan tembakan cepatnya.

Ya, mukanya yang bisa dibilang (sangat) tidak tampan, membuatnya kurang disukai dikalangan wanita. Dia memiliki beberapa fans, tentunya, karena kemahirannya melempar. Tapi, pacar?

Oh, tidak. Lagipula, apakah sang quickdraw gunman ini peduli? Jawabannya tidak. Cuek aja tuh.

Memang, anggota Seibu Wild Gunman yang digemari wanita hanya 1, Riku Kaitani. Tapi, dia juga nggak punya pacar tuh. Semua anggota Wild Gunman nampaknya jomblo semua. Jadi,

kagak ada atuh yang bertingkah aneh, misalnya lagi naksir cewek d.l.l~

Yah, hanya ada 1 diantara 3 pilar Seibu yang berperilaku aneh hari ini. Siapa? Yang jelas yang belum disebutkan. Tentu saja Jo Tetsuma. Hari ini dia tampak sangat bersemangat. Lalu,

yang agak menakutkan, dia tersenyum sepanjang latihan pagi ini. Hal ini membuat anggota yang lain shock + risih + ilfeel sama Tetsuma. Meskipun semua menunjukkan ekspresi shock,

tapi Tetsuma cuek bebek aja tuh. Cuma Kid yang nggak menunjukkan ekspresi shock. Biasa, dia kan selalu bertingkah biasa aja, padahal dalam hati dia shock berat.

"Ano, Tetsuma, ada apa?" tanya Kid, bingung sahabatnya dari tadi senyam-senyum gaje.

Tetsuma hanya menggeleng, menunjukkan kalau nggak ada apa-apa.

"Benarkah? Tapi, kenapa kau senyam-senyum sendiri daritadi? Itu, err, agak aneh," ujar Kid. Tetsuma menggeleng lagi. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Kid yang kehabisan kata-kata akhirnya meninggalkan sahabatnya itu. Jadi merinding disko soalnya. Riku menatap Kid penuh harap, berharap dia mendapat jawaban kenapa Tetsuma

bertingkah seperti itu. Kid hanya menggeleng pelan dan meneruskan latihannya.

.

Jam pelajaran dimulai. Selama pelajaran, Tetsuma terlihat ceria sekali. Hal itu, tentu saja, membuat semua murid termasuk guru jadi merinding sendiri. Setiap guru yang mengajar pasti

akan bertanya, "Ada apa denganmu, Tetsuma?". Begitu sampai jam istirahat makan siang.

Kid mulai khawatir. _"Jangan-jangan temen ane udah mulai gila nih? Waduh, bisa gawat!"_ batinnya.

Sadar bahwa Kid memperhatikannya, Tetsuma langsung membelakangi Kid. Kid makin bingung akan tingkah temannya yang satu ini.

.

Sampai jam pulang sekolah Tetsuma masih tersenyum gaje. Dan setiap kali Kid melihatnya, dia akan membelakangi Kid. Kid jadi makin frustasi. _"Jangan-jangan ane punya salah ama dia. _

_Tapi, rasanya kagak deh. Kenapa ya?"_ batin Kid. Tapi, sebagai teman yang baik, dia bersikap biasa saja dan malah nyamperin Tetsuma.

"Hoi, Tetsuma! Kamu kenapa sih? Ayo, pulang bareng!" ajak Kid. Tetsuma menatap Kid penuh arti, kemudian mengangguk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kid lagi. Lagi-lagi, dijawab Tetsuma dengan gelengan kepala. Kid hanya bisa pasrah.

.

Keesokan harinya, Tetsuma tiba untuk latihan pagi dengan muka cerah dan senyuman. Semua anggota merinding. Kali ini, Kid nggak bisa nutupin perasaan merindingnya. Kenapa?

Soalnya, Tetsuma tersenyum, bahkan menyapa semua anggota Seibu Wild Gunman. Oh, no! Yang paling merasa merinding karena Tetsuma adalah runner paling imut di Seibu. Siapa lagi

kalau bukan Riku. Dengan takut-takut, dia berjalan ke arah Tetsuma yang masih senyam-senyum sendiri sambil latihan.

"Ehm, Senpai," panggil Riku sambil menepuk pundak receiver lokomotif itu. Tetsuma berbalik sambil tetap tersenyum. Riku makin merinding.

"Senpai kenapa? Apa senpai sakit? Jangan senyum-senyum gitu dong," protes Riku sambil takut-takut. Tetsuma tetap senyum.

"Dengar, aku lagi senang jadi aku tersenyum. Jadi, jangan merusak kesenanganku," ujar Tetsuma sambil tetap memasang muka aneh itu.

"Ba..Baik!" ucap Riku sambil menjauh dari tempat Tetsuma.

.

Seminggu sudah semenjak Tetsuma senyum-senyum saat latihan, dan masih berlanjut samapi sekarang! Bahkan, makin parah. Dia jadi, ehm, sering mojok dan nulis-nulis gitu. Akhirnya,

Kid memutuskan untuk mendiskusikan masalah Tetsuma ini dengan semua anggota Seibu Wild Gunmans. Kayaknya, udah gawat darurat! Setelah semua kumpul di ruang klub, kecuali

Tetsuma tentunya. Kid memulai pembicaraan mereka.

"Gini guys, kalian tahu sendiri kan kalau Tetsuma itu orangnya pendiam, nggak pernah senyum, dan hampir nggak pernah bicara?" tanya Kid. Semua mengangguk.

"Tapi, itu sebelum seminggu yang lalu," ujar Riku. Kid mengangguk.

"Ya, maka dari itu. Aku ingin tahu pendapat kalian. Menurut kalian, kenapa si Tetsuma ini jadi berubah 180 derajat?" tanya Kid.

"Kalau menurutku sih, si Tetsuma salah minum obat!" ujar Buffalo Ushijima yang langsung diberi death glare oleh Kid.

"Mungkin, dia lagi jatuh cinta?" ujar manager Seibu. Semua melongo.

"Tapi, siapa? Selama ini, aku nggak pernah lihat Tetsuma memperhatikan cewek atau gimana. Kalian?" tanya Kid. Semua menggeleng.

"Kau pernah?" tanya Kid lagi pada sang manager. Dia menggeleng.

"Tapi mungkin saja kan? Gimana kalau cewek itu tetangganya?"

"Aku tetangga Tetsuma."

"Teman chatting?"

"Tetsuma nggak bisa internet."

"Ehm, teman sekelas?"

"Tapi, dia nggak pernah memperhatikan satupun cewek sekelas ataupun yang lain!" bantah Kid.

"Oke, tapi nggak usah segitunya kali. Ini kan cuma kemungkinan," ujar sang manager.

"Oh, ya, tentu. Maaf," kata Kid.

"Tetsuma-senpai pernah bilang waktu itu, kalau dia tersenyum karena dia sedang senang," ucap Riku.

"Lalu?"

"Err, aku nggak tahu. Dia nggak mau kasih tahu. Jangan menatapku seperti itu!" ujar Riku setengah berteriak.

"Oke, kita tahu dia senang, Riku. Yang kita nggak tahu adalah kenapa dia senang," gumam Kid.

"Kalau gitu, gimana kalau kita buntuti Tetsuma?" usul sang manager. Riku mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sepertinya itu ide bagus," sahut Ushijima. Kid mengangguk

.

_Minggu, tanggal XX bulan XX tahun 2010_

Ushijima, Kid, dan Riku sudah siap-siap mau membuntuti Tetsuma! Mereka memakai perlengkapan mengintai seperti kacamata hitam, kamera, alat penyadap (yang dipasang Kid dikerah baju Tetsuma), sampai walkie talkie. Kid, memakai topi cowboy, jaket jeans dan celana item berjalan mencurigakan. Riku, memakai kacamata hitam + kaos putih dan bergaya (sok) keren. Ushijima? Dia mah nyamar jadi binaragawan ^^.

Sekarang, mereka bersembunyi di semak-semak. Riku dan Ushijima dusel-nduselan nggak jelas. Cuma Kid yang sembunyinya pewe.

"Loe kok enak jadi keren? Kenapa gue harus jadi binaragawan?" protes Ushijima.

"Cocok kan? Kalau aku sih emang dasarnya keren," ujar Riku santai. Ushijima sudah siap 'menyemprot' Riku.

"Pst! Diam kalian! Tuh, target udah keluar rumah," pinta Kid.

"Sekarang pencar?" tanya Riku. Kid mengangguk. Dan mereka berpencar, melihat target dari 3 sudut.

.

Tetsuma menuju ke sebuah kedai kopi. Di sana, dia membeli kopi. Kemudian, meminum kopi. Setelah menghabisakan kopi, dia membaca koran disana. Mulutnya masih bau kopi. Lalu,

kenapa semua kalimat ada kata 'kopi'? Nampaknya, kopi di kedai itu sangat enak.

"Gaje ah. Sejak kapan si Tetsuma minum kopi?" tanya Riku lewat walkie talkie. Ushijima malah mainan hape.

"Aku juga nggak ngerti. Biasanya, kalau aku ajak ke café, dia minum air putih," jawab Kid.

"Hoy, lihat pelayannya! Cantik kan? Kali aja itu cewek yang ditaksir Tetsuma!" ujar Ushijima. Riku melongo.

"Tapi, cewek itu kalau nggak salah kan udah umur 20-an lah. Masa dia suka berondong?" elak Riku. _"Mana berondongnya Tetsuma-senpai lagi. Pasti tu cewek nggak suka. Kalau naksir aku _

_mah, aku masih bisa ngerti. Secara, gue ganteng gitu,"_ batin Riku dengan narsisnya.

"Iya sih. Tapi, bisa aja kan si Tetsuma suka?" gumam Ushijima. Kid terdiam.

"Senpai?" tanya Riku pada Kid.

"Ah, nggak apa," ujar Kid. _"Tetsuma, apa kau menyukai cewek itu? Dan, kenapa aku nggak suka dengan hal itu?"_ batin Kid.

.

TBC

.

Minna sama, gimana ? saya rencananya mau bikin fic ini 2 chapter ^^

Kritik, saran, flame, d.l.l diterima dengan senang hati ^^

Kurang lebihnya, saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya~!

-Armalita Nanda R. pamit! Wassalam!-


End file.
